Sweet Ann
Sweet Ann '(Anna Dolce in italiano) è un Vocaloid rilasciato da PowerFX. E' la prima vocaloid creato per il software Vocaloid2 di Yamaha. Il suo nome è un gioco di parola basato sulle sue origini, ovvero Sweet-Ann = Swe-Den (Svezia). Fu venduta come "Vocalist-robot sensazionale da sala". La sua voce fornitrice è una cantante australiana il cui nome d'arte è "Jody". Molte persone pensano che sia la cantante australiana Jody Martin 'Dati *Sviluppatore - PowerFX System AB *Data rilascio- 29 giugno 2007 *Data rilascio in Giappone- 21 settembre 2007 *Distributore - PowerFX System AB / Crypton Future Media *Illustratore- Anonimo *Voce Campione - Jodi *Sistema operativo - Windows 32-bit *Lingua - Inglese *Licenza - Proprietario *Genere - Femmina *Codice prodotto - 29890 *Numero ridotto - PFXV1 *Codice JAN - 4511820072420 *Affiliato - Yamaha *Aspetto- Donna con capelli biondi e ricci, vestito elegante bianco che non copre le spalle, occhi blu, collo con punti di sutura e microfono fisso *Oggetto di affinità- Coscia di Pollo / fagioli dolci *Sito del prodotto 'Storia' La PowerFX prese dei provvedimenti quando Sweet Ann doveva essere rilasciata. L'avevano pubblicizzata attraverso la creazione di una pagina di Myspace con 2 video demo, uno dove si testa la sua voce e uno dove viene confrontata con la voce della cantante Jane Kitto su YouTube. Dopo l'apparizione di Sweet Ann, Vocaloid fu dimenticato nell'occidente a causa del cambiamento delle tendenze musicali come la musica Indie, dove veniva portata via da siti come myspace . Questa vocaloid era per lo più destinata per gli utenti dell'occidente, ma proprio a causa del cambiamento di stili musicali in generale, non ebbe pieno successo. Sweet Ann fu l'ultima vocaloid inglese in grado di ricevere buone recensioni dagli utenti di Vocaloid prima dell'arrivo di Hatsune Miku, che ristabilì la fama di tutti i Vocaloid del software. La voce di Sweet Ann fu utilizzata per mostrare la differenza tra le voicebank di Vocaloid 2 e Vocaloid3. La sua unica parola cantata era "my" nelle ottave in ordine crescente. 'Vendite' Lei è stata la prima Vocaloid inglese ad avere una propria immagine sulla boxart, anche se in punti di vista generali, non era un vero e proprio avatar e non fu considerata come si fece per Miku qualche mese più tardi. Il suo avatar è vagamente basato sullo stile "La moglie di Frankenstein". I punti di sutura però sono spesso scambiati per un collier. Come Vocaloid prima di lei, mirava ai musicisti professionisti perchè non c'erano lavori di fan per il software. 'Concorsi' Per il software "Soundation loop", ci fu un concorso per canzoni natalizie 2010, dove erano stati presentati degli esempi di voce di Sweet Ann e Big Al. Il premio del concorso erano appunto i 2 sintetizzatori di voce inglesi. 'Vocaloid in Taiwan' *Data rilascio in Taiwan- 7 settembre 2011 *Distributore - E-Capsule *Codice prodotto- M09344590 * Illustratore- Vofan *Aspetto- Donna dai capelli biondi e ricci a cosa di cavallo, occhi blu, vestito bianco lungo con bordi blu, calze lunghe blu, stivaletti bianchi, cappello da cowgirl con un velo bianco, coprispalle blu con bordi bianchi, cuffie blu, cintura Steampunk e microfono fisso con una lampadina. Sostegno del microfono di rame, con un nastrino nero e una tromba di grammofono collegato ad esso. *Altezza- 162 cm *Peso- 46 kg *Età - 23 *Sito Prodotto Il primo aprile 2011, il sito di PowerFX venne chiuso. Quando riaprì il 6 aprile 2011, sia Sweet Ann che Big Al furono presentati sotto un nuovo look. L'8 aprile 2011, un dipendente della PowerFX notò che i disegni visti sul sito web della PowerFX di Big Al e Sweet Ann erano di un distributore taiwanese di prodotti PowerFX e non erano i disegni ufficiali dei 2 sintetizzatori. Secondo PowerFX, misero queste boxart Taiwanesi perchè pensavano di dare una forma più "Vocaloid" alle loro voicebank, dicendo che avrebbero pensato di passare a questa forma per i loro prodotti. All'inizio, il collegamento di questi disegni alle boxart fu temporaneo fino a quando Sweet Ann e Big Al non fossero stati più in grado di funzionare ma i fan insistettero molto sulle boxart e così il sito venne ripristinato. Più tardi le canzoni demo "Carry on" , "Everlasting Love " e "U belong to me " furono rilasciate da E-Capsule. In seguito Sweet Ann e Big al furono presentati nella canzone "At your side 2010 " 'Concerti' Sweet Ann ebbe un concerto al Vocalekt Vision x AniMiku x WVD01 at OAD 2012 nella canzone Headline Love. In questo concerto tutto cosplay c'è di sottofondo Big Al che fai l duetto con Sweet Ann, sebbene non ci sia il suo modello MMD. 'Voicebank' *Generi: Country, Rock Classicothumb|300px|right|Sweet Ann al confronto comico con la cantante Kitto. *Tempo ottimale: 65-115 (da E-Capsule) *Gamma ottimale: C-3 C-5 (da E-Capsule) 'Punti di forza' La sua voce ha un miglioramento rispetto alle voci di Lola e Miriam. Come suggerisce il suo nome, la sua voce è destinata a cantare in modo dolce e ha una varietà di usi molto più vasta nella musica. Tuttavia, le manca il raspiness che aveva Lola ed è quindi adatta soprattutto per i generi pop, piuttosto che gli stili R&B. Ha anche un'accento distinto che dà un tono impertinente alla sua voce. E' considerata complessivamente la vocaloid inglese più facile da utilizzare. Nei cori la sua voce è facilmente riconoscibile e la fa adatta per i ruoli di cantante protagonista. 'Punti di deboli' E' considerata solo come una voce di base tra le voicebank inglesi di Vocaloid2. Infatti, la sua voce è meno fluida rispetto alla sua controparte, Big Al. Questo a causa del fatto che lui ha più suoni registrati rispetto a Sweet Ann. Il suo accento le fa fare delle pronunce che suonano strane e solo lo scambio di fonetica può far raggirare questo suo accento, ma è più facile da usarlo solo per chi ha capito come gestire le fonetiche. Tra l'altro, nella sua voicebank, manca il campione del il suono "R" tra i respiri. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' thumb|300px|left|Sweet Ann in "My heart will go on" la sua voce è molto dolce e lieve, ideale soprattutto per una voce solista.thumb|300px|right|Sweet Ann in "Let it be" una voce leggera e flòuida rispetto alle voicebank a lei precendeti la rendono utile per canzoni dal tono variabile. thumb|left|300px|Sweet Ann in "Salamander" La sua voce, nei ritornelli può essere utilizzata come risonanza sia alta che bassa.thumb|300px|right|Sweet Ann in "Smile" la sua voce viene utilizzata spesso per note di lunga durata. thumb|left|300px|Sweet Ann in "Crazy" come venne pubblicizzata, la sua voce è adatta per i canti sentimentali da sala thumb|right|300px|Sweet Ann in "Bakit Pa" qui imita la lingua filippina nonostante sia una vocaloid inglese, sfruttando il suo accento simile a quello della cantante Jessa Zaragoza 'Popolarità' Al momento del suo rilascio, Sweet Ann ricevette recensioni positive, con molte note positive per la sua dolcezza nella voce. I revisori notarono che a volte la sua voce era abbastanza relistica, tanto da non sembrare affatto virtuale, dando una sensazione piacevole. Un'altro segno positivo è che i revisori l'avevano elogiata come voicebank tra Vocaloid e Vocaloid2. Ciò determinò che Sweet Ann ebbe una buona accoglienza al suo rilascio. Alla fine del 2009, poco prima del rilascio di Big Al, era considerata la seconda voicebank inglese più popolare, dato che il primo posto era della Vocaloid Prima. Nella Classifica Vocaloid internazionale di Nico Nico Douga 2010, Sweet Ann era la quarta vocaloid più presente nella top 30, con 3 sue canzoni. 'Curiosità' * Sweet Ann era molto apprezzata del pubblico giapponese, tanto che fu grazie a lei se gli engloid ebbero dei modelli MMD, di cui lei fu la prima creata. *I soprannomi giapponesi di Sweet Ann furono Amane Ann ( 音甘アン) ovvero "Suono di Sweet Ann" e Amai Ann ( 甘いアン) che era un gioco di parole: "Amai Ann/An", che può essere letto come tradotto "pasta di fagioli dolci, un piatto giapponese. *L'oggetto di affinità di Sweet Ann non è certo. Alcuni la catalogano con i fagioli dolci, altri con una coscia di pollo. *Sweet Ann viene utilizzata come sottofondo in alcune canzoni di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade, sebbene non sia una Vocaloid di Crypton Future Media *Secondo PowerFX, lei assomiglia più a un cyborg che un'androide. *Sweet Ann è stata considerata la "Lena Horne bianca" di PowerFX *Il design di Sweet Ann in Taiwan si basa su una sposa caratterizzata con dettagli steampunk, forse dovuto al fatto che si basava su "La moglie di Frankenstein" *Sweet Ann venne utilizzata per la cantilena "Helvatica standard nell'anime Nichijou, come musica di sottofondo. *Secondo molti, Sweet Ann è considerata le fidanzata di Big Al ma non ci sono fonti certe per questo. *La boxart di Sweet Ann fiu disegnata su ispirazione delle locandine degli anni 20'. La boxart di Sweet Ann nasce con le differenze tra il Giappone e L'europa e pochi capirono l'opera il suo collegamento con la moglie di Frankenstein. In realtà, questa figura dolce della moglie di Frankenstein era una sorta di parodia, uno scherzo nel soggetto che doveva rappresentare. Dopo che Miku arrivò al successo, Sweet Ann non riuscì ad essere abbastanza popolare con la sua Boxart. PowerFX da allora cambiò lo stile delle sue boxart. Perfino su quella di Big Al, che fu tramutata in una forma più da anime al posto di una nello stile di Sweet Ann. Tuttavia, la Power FX non smise di ispirarsi a mostri leggendari. *PowerFX, dope che ebbe aggiornato la boxart di Big Al, si pensò a un possibile progetto per modernizzare anche la boxart di Sweet Ann, A tale eventualità, l'illustratore Ash, colui che disegnò anche il minifumetto di Sonika, fece una possibile immagine per rimodernizzare la vocaloid . Tuttavia ciò non fu mai fatto. 'Riconoscimenti' *Prima voicebank di Vocaloid2 *Prima voicebank femminile di Vocaloid2 *Prima voicebank inglese di Vocaloid 2 *Primo prodotto rilasciato da PowerFX *Prima donna Vocaloid di PowerFX *Prima vocaloid inglese ad avere un'avatar proprio *Prima Vocaloid Inglese di Vocaloid2 ad avere un concerto *Prima vocaloid ad avere un live con il modello MMD 'Galleria Immagini' 327838 1258302515111 full.jpg|Boxart ufficiale di Vocaloid2 Sweet Ann Sweetann.jpg|Boxart di Sweet Ann (Taiwan) Jodi snuggly snow shot (1).JPG|Foto della fornitrice di voce di Sweet Ann, Jodi Martin 0000000 (1).jpg|Boxart di Sweet Ann fatta nell'eventualità che PowerFX volesse agiornare la boxart di Sweet Ann come ha fato con Big Al Mmd sweet ann by nazrin san-d3fszsv.png|Modello MMD di Sweet Ann (taiwan) SweetAnn1920 1080.jpg|Immagine di Sweet Ann nell'edizione Taiwan SweetAnnByCaysey135.jpeg|Modello MMD di Sweet Ann Sweet ann by nobu hazel-d4f4yd1 (1).jpg|Fan art di Sweet Ann Ofclboxart_pwrfx_Sweet_Ann-illu.jpg|immagine della boxart originale di Sweet Ann sweetann1.jpg|Sweet Ann formato Chibi sweetann.png|Profilo di Sweet Ann dato dai fan 3080629.jpg|Cosplay di Sweet Ann 3080629.jpg|Cosplay di Sweet Ann